


Emollient

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Emollient: something that softens or soothes. [Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 6





	Emollient

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: I was always curious, when watching the show, about how the Aburame's did it with their hives constantly entering and leaving their bodies; would that not be sore? Well Tenten is here to help! That's my girl ^_^
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Massage. Light Kissing Scene.
> 
> Word of the Day – Emollient: something that softens or soothes.

Shino, as the mission when on, was getting; jittery.

It was hard to explain even to herself; his motions were still subtle in nature, but they were getting jerky. Instead of a slow raising of arms when he started an attack his arm jolted at the joint, instead of crouching like he was being lowered slowly he almost fell by the knee joints to be on the ground as quickly as possible.

Maybe she was thinking too much; or maybe she was just tired.

They had been non-stop fighting for three days.

Eventually the gang of bandits were annihilated and they were half way home when injuries and fatigued forced them to stop for the night.

As soon as the tents were up and the campfire started Shino practically jumped up, another weird motion for him, and went into one of the boy's tents to be alone.

"Is he okay?" She felt the need to ask Kiba who was sitting beside her giving Akamaru some of the food from his pack, he turned to her looking like she was bamy.

"What? Shino? Yea he's fine why wouldn't he be?"

She shrugged and her bruised skin ached at the motion before looking towards the tent he entered.

"His movements have been; weird."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Weird."

"Look don't laugh they've just been-" she rolled her wrist while searching for words she wanted. "- _clunky_ ; he's usually so fluid. Maybe he's injured."

Kiba gave a low laugh. "You're crazy."

With that dismissal the conversation was clearly over, her fears not elevated she wandered over to the tent and crouched down at the closed entrance.

"Shino? It's Tenten," she stupidly felt the need to clarify. "Look feel free to tell me I'm wrong but are you okay? You're moving all stiff. Are you injured and just not telling us?" She scoffed. "Because I have to tell you I thought you were smarter than doing the whole tough guy act of pretending-"

"I am not; injured," he finally replied cutting her off.

She rolled his reply over for a second. "But you're not okay."

Tenten had to lean in slightly to hear him sigh.

"Can I help?" She asked, truly wanting to be able to assist him. "If you're out of painkillers I think I still have some."

Putting two teams on a three-day bandit destroying mission without a single medic probably wasn't one of the Hokage's better ideas.

His next sentence confused her.

"Can you come in; without being seen?"

She took a quick look around to see what their teammates were doing. Kiba was looking over Akamaru who tiredly barked before lying down. Gai was trying to challenge Yamato to a fight, the wood user looking like he wanted to either run or smack him, and Lee was bandaging one of Hinata's arms.

With no one even looking in her direction she unzipped the tent and quickly snuck in. When she turned around from zipping the tent hatch up again, she had to do a double take.

Shino was sitting cross-legged, topless, holding a large ceramic canister with some sort of cream in it; but she was more focused on the topless part; she didn't mean to stare but _hot damn_ did the boy look _good_.

If she didn't know he was a shinobi she wouldn't have guessed that was his profession because he didn't have a mark on him, no scars or cuts or even a bruise. His skin was white, almost pure white, the exact opposite of her's that was sun kissed patchy from hours in the sun. He also had far more muscles than she expected from a long-range fighter. She was, unconsciously, running her eyes over his arm in visual appreciation when his arm moved and that snapped her out of it.

She saw his eyebrow raise and she coughed into her fist to, hopefully, hide her embarrassment at being caught.

She pointed at the flask. "What's that?"

"This is a salve; made and used; by the Aburame to soften and sooth our skin; as it is constantly opening and closing for our hives."

Tenten let out a small "Ohhh" in understanding with a head nod.

"With all the starting; and stopping; of fighting recently it has been; sore; on my skin."

"Making your movements choppy," Tenten completed nodding again. "How can I help?"

Shino seemed to pick staring at the tent floor rather than her when he hinted at what he needed.

"I; cannot reach my back properly."

Tenten had to grin at how embarrassed he was about it; it really wasn't a big deal.

"Yea; course," she shuffled on her knees to be behind him, removing her gloves as she moved. When she made herself comfy, she held her arm out to the side. "Gimmie."

"You; do not mind?" He asked even as he handed her the flask.

"You're in pain and I can help. Seems like a no brainer to me don't you think?"

As soon as she dipped her fingers into the porcelain white cream, she was pleasantly surprised. "It's warm!"

"It reacts; to body heat," he supplied and Tenten smeared a large amount on his shoulder blades. "Your body heat; heats up; the mixture."

"Are you saying I'm hot?" Tenten couldn't help but tease and actually let out a laugh when she felt Shino freeze. "Oh, _relax_ Shino! I'm only kidding!"

"I; did not mean offense."

Tenten rolled her eyes, her hands never stopping in lightly massaging the cream into the Aburame's skin.

"Your skin really in soaking this stuff up," she noted adding more, her first coat almost fully absorbed already. "How often do you need to use this stuff?"

"I do not usually; require the cream; why? Because the Aburame's have a similar solution in our bath soaks and that is usually enough."

She grinned cheekily, even when he couldn't see it; she couldn't help but yank his chain again, especially when he gave her such good material to work with. Leaning in close to his ear she whispered. "Are you trying to get me to think about you in the bath now Shino?"

She saw, and felt, him still and she could practically _feel_ the heat from his face and her grin would have made the Cheshire cat proud.

"I-no-I-" He even started to stutter.

When he turned his head around, with an alarmed expression it melted to be a questioning one when he saw her grin. "You are; mocking me."

She licked her lips even as she smiled triumphantly. "Not _mocking_ ; just having a little fun!"

He turned back around, and she felt a little bad at her teasing, Shino obviously wasn't very used to it, so she carried on with her work making sure to lather his sides in cream too.

His back, shoulders and sides now fully covered in a light layer of cream she moved to his left upper arm. He looked back over his shoulder at her.

"That; won't be neces-"

"Yes it is," she quickly input digging her thumb into a particularly knotted muscle making his mouth pull back in a silent hiss of pain.

"It's like when people put their own sun cream on," she explained putting more cream on her hands and going back to rubbing just above his elbow. "People miss parts; and your muscles are _really_ tight. I don't want you injuring yourself."

"You; may be right," he flinched again when another muscle gave resistance to her massaging fingers at first before, with more heat and rubbing, the muscle relaxed.

"Of course, I am!" She replied cheerily moving onto his right arm.

Both arms done now she moved to be in front of him before sitting cross legged and holding out her hands again.

"Hands please."

"My; hands?"

She nodded and simply took his left hand in hers instead of waiting for it.

"I reckon your hands must be the worst," she lathered the appendage in more cream and dug her thumb into his palm. "Which; you know; would make sense."

"My; hands and arms; yes," he confirmed, visibly relaxing at the hand massage.

"I could teach you how to do a basic hand massage if you want?" Tenten offered gently pulling on each of his fingers in turn. "I know it's not the same thing, your jutsu and kunai marks I mean, but it really helps me after missions."

She moved on to his other hand, using both thumbs on his palm this time.

"That; might be beneficial yes."

She saw him make small movements with that hand she just released and smirked.

"You feel like your skin doesn't fit properly right? Like it's too loose?" One look at his face told her it was true. "That's the sign of a good massage. You know if this does help you maybe you should like make it clan wide or something? Buy some basic classes, anything to help right?"

She looked up and shrugged, her own bruised shoulders complaining at the motion like they did earlier, but she would deal with them later; she was helping someone dear to her now.

He looked like he was thinking it over. "I will; consider it; why? Because your suggestion; makes sense to me."

She smiled repeating the pulling motion of his fingers after getting a little more cream, knowing she was nearly done.

"If I can help let me know!"

His hands came to hold hers causing her to look up. She found him lightly smiling and it made her own even wider.

Whether it was due to the smell of the cream or the heat in the tent or the absolutely heart stopping feeling in her chest brought on by seeing the normally stony Aburame in front of her smile just for her she didn't know; but she leant forward the last few inches of space and kissed him, her eyes sliding shut in the process.

He only stilled for a moment before laying his hands so light on her neck they were barely there at all; it made her smile and she placed another small lingering peck to his lips in return.

Her hands came to rest on his bare shoulders and he basically pulled her into his lap to sit sideways, so her legs were draped over one of his knees, with one hand resting on her knee, the other holding her back; a rather bold move considering his innocent reactions to her teasing earlier.

Oh, he smelt _great_ ; he smelt like the Spearmint of the cream but also something else like the forest she couldn't quite place; and he _tasted_ even better; light Peppermint and Vanilla; it was a mouth-watering combination and she licked her tongue along his teeth to try to find more of it.

When she pulled back, breathless and panting, she found herself pulling a lazy grin. "Guess I don't need to use the salve on your lips; they're soft enough."

When he raised an eyebrow at that she laughed before hiding her face in shame; kicking her feet slightly in bashfulness.

"Oh, my goodness; am I really that corny?"

Even when he removed her hands from her face, and held them in a gentle grip, she still tried to avoid his stare, her cheeks rose red. It was only when he dragged his lips over hers again, did she turn back to him, eyes half closed.

"I could say the same; about yours."

She smiled shyly, still blushing like mad, before she kissed him again.


End file.
